


Alfred et Charles Podfic

by OdeaNigthingale, Sanashiya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeaNigthingale/pseuds/OdeaNigthingale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où la main droite de Sherlock vit une magnifique histoire d'amour avec ses boucles de cheveux. Mais qui pourra empêcher le drame qui se profile, imaginé par le redoutable Théophile, cerveau de Sherlock ? Crackfic. WTF total. Pas de spoilers. Pas de NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred et Charles Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alfred et Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794152) by [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya). 
  * Inspired by [Alfred et Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794152) by [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya). 



> Je me suis amusé à lire cette histoire et Sana Shiya m'a donné son aval pour que je partage sa magnifique...( comment elle dit déjà ? ) Crackfic avec vous ! Ce sont ces mots que je vous conte, d'ailleurs sans coupure (n'étant pas un as de la technologie ) pareil le résumé est aussi d'elle (dites donc j'allais pas m'embêter à en faire un nouveau !!!) Le reste je crois que je le dis dans l'enregistrement... XD  
> Ah si une petite chose si je raconte celle-là c'est qu'elle se prête très bien à la lecture à voix haute.  
> Amusez-vous bien à découvrir ou à redécouvrir cette fic !!

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9accl7thcftkgez/Alfred_et_Charles_Sana>  
Alfred et Charles Sana.m4a  
MediaFire is a simple to use free service for that lets you put all your photos, documents, music, and video in a single place so you can access them anywhere and share them everywhere.  
mediafire.com


End file.
